Fade
by xXxDeadOnArrivalxXx
Summary: SasunaruSo was it strange the boy often found himself sitting just beyond sight watching, his eyes trained on one figure above all else. Semiangsty one . Sorry, but there is a happy ending!...semi...
1. Fade: Udora

Disclaimer: . . . :Cries and bolts from room:

Props: The lyrics are from 'Fade Away' By Udora, an awesome if albeit unknown band, if you would like to hear their music, go to their website and click on Audio, trust me, they're very worth it. I love 'em! Seen them in concert, full nine baby! cough sorry wrong fandom again...;;

A/N: Okay I promise this is the last one like this, I will be posting a very cute on next time, full of giggles and Sasunaru goodness, I don't know what has gotten into me lately -- There must be something wrong with me. Jeez . . . any who, yeah, next one is going to be a doozy

* * *

"_Fade away, don't let me Fade away_

_Just say its all right, all right, all right_

_Tell me there's still some time"_

**Fade**

Was it unusual for him to care? It probably was, in fact it would probably be very bad if he were caught. But just like now Sasuke couldn't help himself, he'd left them all, Konoha, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei . . . Naruto . . . he'd been the one to turn tail and leave.

So was it strange the boy often found himself sitting just beyond sight watching, his eyes trained on one figure above all else. But Sasuke couldn't help it, the boy was addicting, even though Sasuke knew that the boy would never see him as he once had, he still needed to watch him.

Just be close to the blonde, yeah . . . it was probably weird. The boy had gotten more popular, time had been good to him, he was getting better looking and had a small fan club of his own. Sasuke had come back more than he wanted to admit, not telling anyone at sound where he had disappeared to, just leaving.

He would always come back and hide, unseen, and watch as Naruto went about his day. It shouldn't surprise him they had all managed to live on after he was gone, Naruto still spoke at ear splitting volumes, Sakura still snapped at Naruto easiest out of everyone . . . it was like he had never been there.

The thought was painful, deeply so, in the ever-dark halls of the Hidden Village of Sound Sasuke could only recall Naruto. The brightness that radiated off the boy, light enough to put the sun to shame, he hoped Naruto was thinking of him too, just using that mask he always wore to cover it. IF that was the case, he would come back, after he had managed to kill his brother, attain power, he wanted nothing more than to come back to Naruto.

Konoha held nothing for him anymore, honestly he wasn't sure it ever had, painful memories and loneliness beyond measure, nothing resembling a home anymore. He could turn away and never think of the Village of the Leaf ever again . . . but Naruto. It was harder for him to toss him aside.

Sure he had been the one speaking of breaking the bond the two had, he had been the one trying to kill Naruto, he would be the one who was probably going to try again. But he wouldn't, didn't and couldn't kill him. He knew if he ever put out the flame that was Naruto, he would die as well, physically he would remain only a shell.

Naruto had been someone he cared about more deeply than even he knew, someone he wanted near him always, even if they always fought and competed. He had been tempted to go to Naruto, lots of times, he didn't know what he would say or do, but he knew he wanted the boy to see him.

Prove he hadn't forgotten their rivalry that had carefully hidden their feelings for one another for so long, prove he was just as important to Naruto. They were both only 15, still young yet, they could still be each others most important person. It wouldn't be a perfect relationship, not after everything that had gone on between them, it would never be perfect.

But they would work on it, Sasuke knew they could do it, as long as Naruto waited for him. Sasuke would always come back to Naruto. That idiot, Usuratonkachi, Dobe . . . as long as he waited, and never forgot Sasuke, he would definitely come back to him. Even if it was hate, they were bound by something, Sasuke had kept that bond, he knew even if he wanted to he couldn't break it. He wouldn't.

Moving from the position Sasuke had been in for the last hour as he had watched Naruto eating ramen at his favorite ramen bar, a small smile tracing the sound ninjas lips, he followed the blonde all the way to his house. It was getting dark and Sasuke had been tailing the other ninja for the better part of the day, Sasuke would have to leave soon, before Orochimaru came to find him. He stood preparing to leave, but his feet went the other way, toward Naruto.

"...Wait for me, Dobe . . . "

It took less than a second to say, probably just less than a second to complete the act all together and exactly a second for the Uchiha to vanish into the tree's again. But that second, Sasuke had been so close to Naruto.

Of course the blonde had known who it was, felt his advance the moment the ebony eyed boy had put a foot on the road. It could have been the wind playing with him, his memories resurfacing to torture him again with the memory of his long gone friend.

It could have been any one of those things, but Naruto knew it was Sasuke. He raised his hand to his ear where breath had ghosted for only a half a second before, and he slowly smiled, looking over his shoulder and into the trees.

"Sasuke . . . "

Naruto gave a small laugh, and they had called that boy a genius, what an idiot . . . of course Naruto would wait.

"_Fade away, don't let me fade away_

_Just say its all right, all right, all right _

_And I'll be feelin' fine."_

**-Owari-**

* * *

**A/N: Oneshot only, there will be no more chapters out of this! please do NOT ask for them, you won't get them then i'll feel bad. Thanks ahead of time. R&R Ciao minna-san!**


	2. Fade: Here by Me

**Disclaimer**: . . . :Cries and bolts from room:

**Props**: The lyrics are from 'Here By Me' by Three Doors Down, not as great as Udora but gods I love this song XD It just screams Sasunaru! 3

**A/N**:...So...so it's a little late...and the song is different. Who cares right! I wasn't going to do this at first, but so many people claimed it could turn into a good story, so i figured why not! Plus i had already put these up at TONFA and figured i would share them with my lovely FF readers

Key:

centered _italics_ Song  
_italics_ memories  
"speech"  
/thoughts/

--------X--------- 

Fade II

--------X---------

_'I hope you're doing fine out there without me  
'Cause I'm not doing so good without you.  
The things I thought you'd never know about me  
Were the things I guess you always understood...'_

**Here By Me**

Ahh, the gift of hindsight, a humans best weapon against themselves. For Sasuke it was the same, his visits to Konoha only serving to deepen his regret. He stared blankly up at the dark ceiling, everything was dark here, no more than a dim light allowed from candles and occasional jutsu flashes. The never-ending pitch black shadows were slowly killing him, he was dying as a flower would without the light...he needed his light...he needed Naruto. Beside him Orochimaru stirred in his sleep awakening Sasuke to the reality of his life. He'd walked away from Naruto, chosen to shove the boy from him when he should have held on for dear life.

_'So how could I have been so blind for all these years?  
Guess I only see the truth through all this fear,  
And living without you...'_

It was strange how you only realized how important something was, once you lost it. Naruto was beyond his reach now, he wouldn't ever be able to hold the tanned boy in his arms, closing the gap between them for a lovers sweet kiss. Ahhh, he'd dreamed of that so many times since arriving at Sound...He didn't want to lose the boy. He wanted Naruto to want him back as much as he wanted to run back to him. Behind his eyes it itched, but he wouldn't cry, not after choosing his path on his own. He wouldn't weep for his stupidity...but he might for Naruto...for losing his light, his love...

_'And everything I had in this world  
And all that I'll ever be  
It could all fall down around me.  
Just as long as I have you,  
Right here by me.'_

It was probably childish, wanting to go back, indulging himself, even going as far to speak to the boy like he had a few days ago. He hadn't waited to see a reaction, he didn't want to see disgust, remorse, hate or worse, hurt, in Naruto's eyes. He didn't want to know he put it there...He wanted to remember the times when Naruto had smiled for him, the few times there were. His entire life had narrowed down to the times he could quietly watch and reminisce about the boy. Nothing else mattered, not the way Orochimaru would use him or the eyes that clawed at him fast as hands in the halls of Sound. He could lose himself, living only to think of his Naruto.

_'I can't take another day without you  
'Cause baby, I could never make it on my own  
I've been waiting so long, just to hold you  
And be back in your arms where I belong.'_

A slow smile spread on his face as he imagined Naruto's face if he simply showed up again, he'd been tempted to many times, just go back and live there forgetting revenge and hate. He didn't need to kill his brother, he didn't need to get stronger...he just needed Naruto, his voice, his smiles, his brilliant radiance that spread through any close enough to bask in it. Sasuke used to mean so much to the boy, he wanted to mean that much still, but he knew he didn't. He'd hurt him, they were just children and he'd hurt him so much.

The bed felt colder, the body next to his felt dirtier, it was almost not worthy of Naruto to be thought of in such a place. Not even the boy's image in Sasuke's mind deserved to be near this place, much to his disgust his vision blurred as he heard Naruto's voice in his head, a memory, a ghost.

_"Teme! Come on! You said you would help me train!"_

"Gyahahaha! Sasu-baka! I already tried that it won't...hey! No fair, how'd you do that!"

"Hmm, you're mean and all, but I don't think you're as mean as everyone thinks teme."

"You're lonely too huh?"

"Don't call me Dobe!"

His voice, no more than a whisper was escaping without his notice as his balled fists rubbed his eyes trying to clear away the images of Naruto that were washing over him as the tears remained unshed.

_'Sorry I can't always find the words to say  
But everything I've ever known gets swept away  
Inside your love...'_

"Look at me, Dobe..."

Damn it...He wanted to run to Naruto. Screw the villages, screw the pain they shared...he knew when he saw the boy again, it would be his Naruto. Maybe they could run away together, he didn't need any of this, not if he could have his light forever...his heart felt like it was about to burst as his love for Naruto poured through his every vein. One more time...just once more...He could take all Orochimaru could give, take all the hell that he had to, take the hate he felt from all sides, the pain and anger, the complete loss of his sanity that he felt was just around the corner. He could take it all...

/Just say my name one more time...smile at me one more time.../

"...Naruto..."

His voice echoed through the room, falling on deaf ears and dying in the silence...

_'And everything I had in this world  
And all that I'll ever be  
It could all fall down around me.  
Just as long as I have you,  
Right here by me.'_

**-TBC-  
**


	3. Fade: Midnight to twelve

**Disclaimer**: Yeah...you should know by now damn it. -.-

**Warnings**: shounen ai...yadda yadda...Sasunaru..blah blah...you knew what, you should know by now that this is a Sasunaru, they are in love, and I'm highlighting that fact. -ish feelin' not so peppy-

**Notes**: These lyrics are from a M212 (Midnight to Twelve) song off their bootleg album. XD They toured with Udora, and OH. MY. GODS. Are they ever god-like and fucking great! I'll have you know **I will consider it a personal insult if you do not take a quick look at their site! **(m212 dot com)and maybe listen to a tune or two, trust me, it's not a waste of time. THEY FUCKING ROCK!

-cough-

Anyways yeah, here is the crappy fic's final chappie.** -.-;;**

-------------------

0000000000

-------------------

'_It hard to show I love you when I'm always away_

_I say the things I mean_

_And I mean the things I say_.'

-------------------

0000000000

-------------------

It was over. Finally it was over, Naruto had come for him, Sasuke could barely believe it, but deep down he'd hoped, kami-sama how he had hoped. It had hurt, physically, mentally, it had hurt so bad to be away from him. The visits weren't enough though they had become more frequent after he'd spoken to Naruto, the boy seemed happy and Sasuke had selfishly wished he'd had a part in that. He had happily fooled himself.

But that was all over now, because Naruto had come and fought for him, and he was still important to the blonde. He couldn't count the times in sound, while watching the darkness take form, creeping into his mind and taking hold, that he had summoned Narutos image to keep it at bay.

Some day we'll meet again.

Some day we'll be okay.

He'd hoped it with everything he had even as his logic ridden mind had screamed he was wrong. And now it was happening, he felt he could burst, implode with the joy that threatened him with the same tears he'd refused to shed and probably never would.

-------------------

0000000000

-------------------

'_Before turn around,_

_Look into my eyes._

_You make my world go round_

_Waiting for the day_.

_When I return._

_Let it burn.'_

-------------------

0000000000

-------------------

/Finally.../

The forest seemed alive, more so because the presence at his side. He'd finally done it. He was bringing Sasuke home. The achievement was stained with the fact of Sasukes leaving in the first place, but Naruto knew, he knew how far someone would go for the wish to complete a dream they had harbored for so long. He knew the frustration of not being strong enough, good enough...for not being enough...

/I wasn't enough to keep you there.../

But Naruto had fought and won, he'd won Sasuke back. Everything seemed...better. A filling feeling settled in the pit of his stomach, like the plumpness you feel after a large meal, wanting to smile while leaning back and grinning...

/I'll be enough this time Sasuke./

Naruto was going to be an anchor for the Uchiha, and they both knew he would need it, because even without words they understood.

-------------------

0000000000

-------------------

'_Here I go again,_

_And I'm chasing the wave without you there._

_Don't know how it'll end,_

_All I know is I need you with me._'

-------------------

0000000000

-------------------

It could be a dream, and it probably was, Sasuke would awake in Sound seeped in a cold sweat with the demanding body next to him, it would hurt, but a dream this sweet hurt worse.

Looking to Naruto Sasuke spoke, his voice sounding forgien to his own ears, there was no need for talk in sound, he'd been less than an animal there, less than a human.

"They are going to hate me back there, you know that?"

Naruto blinked at him then broke out into a large grin, "Well...I don't hate you."

The words echoed through him, reverberating through his very being to latch onto his heart and he felt his body relax. Here with Naruto like this...he felt he could go through it again and again, because if he was able to see Narutos face, bathe in that smile, then he needed nothing else. He could be the wilting flower in the deep dark of Sound, because his sunshine, his light would always seek him out.

"You don't hate me...?" Naruto smiled more, walking once again while speaking, his voice brushing the clouds from the sky to make it the perfect day, the perfect day to go home, back to Konoha, with Naruto. The perfect day he hadn't thought he would ever see...

-------------------

0000000000

-------------------

'_It all begins to fade into just one long memory _

_From place to place._

_And face to face _

_And you're the only one I see.' _

-------------------

0000000000

-------------------

"I don't hate you." I love you.

The words were spoken in his head but he knew them true, he'd known them to be true since Sasuke left, since before then even. He wanted to run into the forest screaming it with all the happiness that threatened his small form.

/I love him, kami-sama...I love so much./

He needn't worry about acceptance, he knew he had it, after all, no one understood Sasuke like Naruto did. No one could feel what Sasuke did because in the whole world there wasn't another Uzumaki Naruto and in the whole world, there was no other Uchiha Sasuke. And right now, that was all they needed. He may tell the boy, speak it into the soft shell of a pale ear, lean into the broad back before him and wrap his arms around his phantom, proving to himself that Sasuke was really there, then bare his soul.

/I love you./

Yeah he may tell him one day...because now he knew Sasuke wouldn't run away, and neither would he.

"I love you..."

The two boys stopped walking, Sasuke ahead by a few feet, turning and locking his gaze with Narutos. Everything was frozen and in that moment the universe was made up of two coal black eyes. Softly he spoke, his words drifting through the air to join Narutos as they hung between the two boys, the two men...the two who would no longer race toward the future, but meet it together...

"Naruto..."

-------------------

0000000000

-------------------

'_Before I fall down,_

_Everything looks the same._

_Time is losing sound, _

_As I wake up screaming your name._

_When I return._

_Let it burn.'_

-------------------

0000000000

-------------------

-Owari-

M'kay, i'm done with this fic now. -bows-


End file.
